


All I Want

by ArrogantBoy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Grahamscott, I cried writing this, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Hurt/Comfort, MrJefferson is a terrible person, Nathan is my child, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrogantBoy/pseuds/ArrogantBoy
Summary: Warren was stuck in the school late and witnessed something he really wasn't meant to.





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the triggers and read on safely!

Warren Graham was not a bad student.

He listened to the rules and obeyed them to the best of his ability's.

And when they were broken he always had valid reasons for it. Like now, he had stayed late in the school lab and must of been forgotten about because it had grown dark and he was still mixing things you'd be able to find in your kitchen.

 

By the time he noticed how late it had gotten, 9:07pm in case you were curious, he quickly collected his things and hurried to his locker. Thinking, _Well I've already stayed past close, no need to rush._ He calmly walked down the dark and deserted Blackwell Academy hallways. His 'Imagine Dragons' playlist blaring in his ears. Perhaps that's how he didn't hear the rushed footsteps of the schools known rich boy, Nathan Prescott. It took Warren a few minutes to tidy up his things before closing the locker, tossing his empty bag over one of his shoulders beginning towards the front door. Hoping it would be easy to get out of the school, though he didn't really think that far. Getting distracted from the light coming from the photography room down the hall to the left of the front doors. Warren paused, at that moment so many questions went through his head. He stopped in the center of the four way hall. Glancing at the dim outdoors, lit by the streetlights. Then back to the blindingly bright photography room doorway. Shrugging a bit and turning on his toes, making his way to the photography room entrance. Music still playing from his ear buds that hung out of the neck of his graphic tshirt. He heard footsteps - it was more like a continues tap. A nervous tick like tap, when someone is rocking their feet and their heels click against the ground again, and again, and again. He recognized the sound, so when he turned into the bright room it wasn't a shock to see Nathan Prescott sitting at a desk, leg rocking and tapping the ground. In fact he probably would have been shocked to see anyone else. Nathan was the one who looked up with an odd look on his face, concern? no, fear? Which quickly turned into shock.

 

"Nathan - Why are you -." Warren started but he was cut off by the dirty blonde jumping up, kicking the chair back a bit by accident. "Graham? Why the fuck are you here?" Nathan sputtered a bit, his voice was shaky and broke halfway through his sentence. Throwing Warren off a bit,  _Why did he sound so terrified?_   "Why are  _you_ here?" He retorted quickly. In usual circumstances he'd assume Nathan was doing something dangerous or stupid and leave. But this wasn't usual circumstances. Nathan was shaking ever so slightly, his breathing was fast and cheeks were red, like he had or was about to sob. Which caused Warrens eyebrows to arch in obvious confusion and concern? perhaps. "I - It doesn't matter - you've got to leave -." Nathan hurried, bumping the desk with his hip as he hurried around it. Grabbing Warren by the forearm in an attempt to drag him from the familiar class room. Stopping in his unsteady steps when there was a soft echo of foot steps in the empty halls, which Warren didn't hear. "Fuck." Nathan said causing Warren to yank his arm away obviously growing more confused. "Whats wrong with you? Are you off your meds or something?" The nerdy knight asked, a rude jab at the mentally unstable boy. A remark he'd regret much later. He was greeted with the slightly shorter boy gripping his arm again dragging him to the back of the class and opening a closet shoving him in it. "Nathan -" Warren began to start getting cut off within seconds by Nathans shaky and cold voice. "Shut up, Don't say a word and do not come out. " Nathan spat a bit, licking over his chapped lips eyes faltering before looking back into Warrens eyes. "Just, don't do anything stupid. Trust me, Warren."  The messy haired boy said, waiting for a response, but only getting a slight head nod before a quite, yet familiar, "Nathan?" Was spoken firmly through the class room causing him to slam the closet doors as quickly as he could. Well Warren was left nervously listening to the hum of his own music. Nathan Prescott had never called him by his first name.

 

Nathan took a deep breath and turned to face the front of the class room just in time to catch the more then familiar photography teacher step in, closing and most likely locking the door behind him. Though he was much more then a photography teacher to Nathan. "I'm glad you agreed to see me." Mark Jefferson said firmly, turning to face the boy, lips curling into a smile many would see as beautiful but it made Nathans heart stutter and stomach churn. Warren couldn't see much of anything inside the closet let a less a single thing outside of it. But so far nothing seemed odd, just Mr.Jefferson talking, the only thing off was Nathans attitude. Warren even considered coming out of the closet [Im a fuckin' comedian] and just explaining his case and getting out of this fucking schoool. But something about how genuinely concerned Nathan had seemed pushed him to stay put, just for a bit. But it didn't take long for the situation to escalate. "Why so shy? Why don't you come over here and take a seat." The older man hummed, Nathan's breath catching in his throat so loudly it could be heard from the inside of the closet. "I'd really rather stay here -" Nathan argued a bit, though there was none of that usual cocky attitude in his tone. "Nathan. Come here." The man spoke again, a bit sterner then before, but yet not angry. "I don't want - to - " The rich boy spoke again, this time his words caught in his throat, which confused Warren for less then 4 seconds. "Get the fuck over here." The teacher said, though this was barely recognizable as Mark Jeffersons voice. Anger laced the words so harshly it made Warrens breath catch. He had never expected that. Nathans shoes could be heard, clicking against the floor.  _Click, Click, Click_ followed by the chair sliding against the tile floor. Then not a second and a half later there was a noise that could only be described as a loud bang like a fist against the table, which Warren had thought it was in all honesty, followed by a loud gasp and what was similar to a whimper. Though what Warren couldn't see from the dark closet was how tightly tangled Mark's hand was in the pretty boys blonde hair, or how the crimson blood poured all over the table Nathans face had just slammed into. "You know how much I hate it when you don't listen." Was the only thing that left the mans mouth, his hand yanking the boys head back roughly. "Keep your head back, It will stop bleeding." The man hummed softly. Releasing his locks and heading towards the back of the classroom. Warrens breath instinctively caught in his throat. 

 

The spectacle wearing man stopped in the last row of desk, fingers sliding over the cool surface. "Did you do what I asked of you?" The man asked causing Warren to perk up a bit, after all curiosity got him here to begin with. "I put an order in with Frank -." Nathan started but was quickly cut off. "Not that. Victoria. Did you make plans with Victoria." The man spat a bit, anger evident in his tone once again, though it was as if he was trying to hide it, but doing a horrible job of doing such. "No - I - I told you - I dont want her involved -."  Nathan said quickly, no stutter or hesitation in his tone this time. Warrens brows furrowed, _Plans? for what?_ Though his thoughts were cut short as the closet doors shook when something heavy hit it, light poured into the small space and his heart dropped and he thought he was found out but it turned out that was it. "For fucks sake, Nathan!" Mark had flipped the last desk from the back, causing Nathan to flinch. That was also what had hit the closet. "I gave you one fucking job, and you can't even do that shit right. No wonder your father fucking gave you to me to take care of. Seems like the only thing you can do right is take a fucking beating." That line made Warren's heart break for the boy on the other side. But that was nothing yet and he didn't even know it. Nathans eyes drop, it wasn't the first time those exact words brought tears to his eyes. Mark Jefferson's shoes tapped against the ground, growing quieter to Warrens ears, louder to Nathan's. The boys foggy eyes staying locked on a stain on the floor, finding similarities between himself and that disgusting stain that had been forgotten by everyone around. "I'm sorry, I lost my temper." The teacher cooed softly, so softly Warren could barely make out his words. "You know I love you, Right?" The Man spoke yet it was in  _that_ voice. The voice he had been using earlier. The voice that was so soft but it was laced with anger and disgust. "I know -" Nathan murmured just as quietly back. "And you love me too right?" The man asked, gently, softly, grabbing the boys chin. Lifting his face to look at his own. "Right?" "Right." Nathan spoke, in a tone much unlike his own. How he just wanted this to be over. He'd say anything to please the man he once looked up to. "So you'll do anything for me right?" The teacher spoke in a silky voice. "Of course." Nathan retorted. Getting a soft kiss on his chapped and bloodied lips. "Lovely! I have something I want you to test for me. Could you go fix that desk for me?" Mark asked sliding a hand over the beaten boys voice, in such a sweet way it was almost sickening. Though for Warren it was sickening just to listen to. 

 

Nathan hadn't forgotten Warren was there, how could he. When he started to pull the desk away from the slightly broken in closet doors he glanced up to Warren for less then a split second giving the saddest partial smile Warren had ever seen. Seeing Nathans face battered to the point it was, made so many things click. How he got so many of his usual bruises that were thought to be caused by immature fights at parties no one seemed to witness. This was the real cause. Warren continued to watch the blonde drag the table into place. His view being cut off after the last row of desks, so when the the teacher who seemed to have a side Warren never expected, walked up behind the blonde,sliding a hand in the males hair and pulling his head back quickly. Causing Nathan to look shocked and make a movement to squirm away, though it had no effect. The teacher just yanked harder until he stopped struggling, then quickly poked a rather large needle into the boys neck. Something he seemed to be familiar with. "Shhh, Its okay, this will help you relax." Mark cooed as he pulled the needle from his skin, Warren watched as the large point was pulled from Nathan's neck. In less then seconds all the color was washed from Nathan's already pale face. Mr.Jefferson gently put the needle down atop a small black case, probably the one he had carried it in until now. "What - What is-" The blonde stumbled a bit, the drugs already taking affect or so it seemed. "Oh its just a general anesthesia, I was curious to see if it would knock you out the same since you already have all of those other drugs working away." The man hummed turning back to Nathan just in time to catch the male as he collapsed. "I knew you'd fight me so I thought I'd just surprise you. Not to bad huh?" The man asked draping the usually argumentative boys body over the hard wood table. Warren felt his blood boiling he really didn't like this entire situation what so ever and it had been less then 7 minutes but it felt like hours had passed. He wanted to beat the shit out of the douchebag everyone praised. Was he treating others this way as well? Warren had thousands of questions but his blood only continued to boil yet he couldn't move. No matter how much he wanted to. That being said the situation only grew worse and more disgusting to watch and dignity ruining to have watched. Like it was the most common occurrence the ADULT began undressing the overly drugged up male he laid, bent atop the table, chest flat against the cold wood surface though he couldn't feel it through how numb his body had gotten, toes just touching the ground. He was partially glad for the numbness that over came his body. Because no matter what he did it always ended with Mark getting what he wanted. Maybe next time Nathan would request the drugs. At least then he couldn't feel his disgusting hands groping his thighs, or his tongue on his neck. Nor the pain he felt when the male forced fingers into him, just so he could later lie to himself and say he caused Nathan no pain. Nor the pain of the unsafe penetration. But he could feel Warrens gaze on him. That was disgusting in its self. If he could form words properly he would probably say, "Don't look at me." but alas, all that left his mouth was grunts, moans and the odd whimper when something was extremely painful. Though a lot of his noises were greeted with getting his head slammed into the table. 

 

It didn't last long, in all honesty whenever it happened Nathan zoned out. Only some of the things Mark said actually got picked up, most of it was the usual sadistic shit. "I love it when you cry," or "You know I love when you shut that fucking mouth of yours." Accompanied with many 'Slut' or 'whore's tossed in every sentence. but it was in one ear out the other. Something he'd picked up quick. After all Mark Jefferson didn't want to make love, he wanted to fuck something and leave. So that's what he did. Unlike many of the other times he had done this type of thing he pulled up the boys jeans when he was finished giving him a firm pat on the back, grabbing his things. "Ill see you tomorrow if you decide to show up, Nathan.  Thank you for coming. Make sure not to tell anyone about this right. You know the deal. We don't want to have to bury anyone." He said giving that fucking smile once again,chuckling softly as if he had just said a corny joke. unlocking the door and swinging it open gently, whistling quietly as he left the room. So fucking content with himself.

 

Nathan slowly stood on shaky limbs, pushing himself so that he could at least get to a chair,but just stumbling about a step and falling onto the ground. Warren's body shook from his hiding place in disgust, sadness, pity, anger. Basically every emotion he'd never of thought he'd felt for the Rich boy. His hand gently pushed open the creaky closet door, taking a few small steps out towards the collapsed boy. Though he didn't move and to be honest Warren worried he had fallen asleep. "Leave -." Nathan spat a bit, his voice just as shaky as his limbs. It seemed as though he was fighting to even stay sitting up, resting on the chair. "What - But you -" Warren started not sure how to approach the topic without approaching the topic. "Im fuuh- fucking fine. Leave." The male responding seeming to get back that nerve he seemed to always have. Though now Warren didn't hear it the same. He heard an attempt to get a question, :Are you okay? why are you so angry? whats wrong?. Bur no one every asked, because no one knew that's why he acted the way he did. "Oh fuck off." Warren muttered under his breath. "Shut the fuck up for once and except my help okay." The brunette muttered feeling as though he SHOULD have approached the topic in a more gentle tone, but that was hard when the person you were trying to help was an asshole to you your entire relationship and even after witnessing him being raped and abused he continued to try and be a prick.

"Hold on to my bloody neck,I'm picking you up." The brunette said softly, bringing the blondes lengthy, slightly bruised arms to his own neck.

"No." The blonde retorted stubbornly, though made no movement to pull them away, possibly because he couldn't, possibly because he didn't want to. 

"Fine, Then don't. I'm still picking you up." The Not-so-white-knight retorted gently. Scooping the lengthy collapsed body in his arms. Shocked by how lightweight Nathan Joshua Prescott actually was. He vowed to help the rich kid deal with this terrible relationship he had somehow gotten himself into, but he wasn't going to let the angry boy in his arms know that now. All he seemed in the mood for was a good shower. And Warren was okay with making that happen.

 

He once again started down the empty, dark school halls. 

 

This time he actually made it out the front doors, a very angry and cold Nathan Prescott in tow. 

 

It would all be okay.

 

Warren would see to it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> S O Its 3am and Im tired and dONE so sorry this is shortish and rushed aND unedited. I may make a second chapter if i have muse for such buT we'll see! ALSO sorry the point of view is jumping and GROSS. Thanks for reading!


End file.
